I Am Your Friend
by ImSoAwesome
Summary: Maybe Weiss didn't know Jaune well, maybe she didn't have a right to say anything... but she was not going to sit by and watch as he destroyed himself.


**So, its been a while. I'm sure you all have questions, which you are free to shoot over in PM. That said, hope you enjoy this oneshot.**

* * *

 **Beta:** Mike, the Remnant Paladin

* * *

"Hrmm..." The Schnee groaned as her slippers scuffed against the shaven wood floor.

How she hated waking up late at night; it was an annoying occurrence most times, finding herself awake in her bed for seemingly no reason. Her body and brain warred with one another; the latter keen on powering through the night, and the latter too sore from training to warrant walking.

Tea always seemed to help her.

The hot smell of peppermint swam through her nose, and it called to her senses, lulling them into security. It wasn't like Klein's, not even close - but it would get the job done. She couldn't waste any amount of time better spent on rest, especially not when Ozpin and Qrow had more training planned for them tomorrow.

It was a strange kind of normalcy. Almost like they were back at school. Except now there was much more on the line, so much to face in the future.

But those could be thought on later, tonight she needed rest.

"Grrah!"

It was a bit distant, a sound that easily could've been missed. But Weiss had definitely heard it. Something... or someone.

But who would be up at this hour?

Passing through the kitchen, the girl came to the living room but spotted no one. It was still and dark, as it should be. But another sound reached her ears, a grunt like someone was in pain or straining. And then another, Weiss's long locks swinging as her head whipped toward the origin of the noise.

The door was slightly ajar.

Were it not so dark, Weiss might have been significantly less worried. And she certainly didn't have Myrtenaster on her, so if it was an enemy... well, they were a house full of Huntsmen. It wouldn't take long for someone to come to her aid if she needed it.

Putting down her tea the girl pulled back the door a bit, peeking out into the courtyard.

There in the very center, was someone. She might have wondered who if not for the streak of golden hair and silvery blade.

 _Jaune?_

What was he doing out in the courtyard at this hour?

He and the immediate world around him was bathed in pale-blue moonlight. His shoes scuffed on the cobblestone as Crocea Mors cut the air. He seemed to be the only living thing, lost in time almost; as the great mountains and homes built on the range were dark and lifeless. Dark forests on the great rise gave way to nothing, making the entire world seem both big and empty. Everything save the courtyard was untouched by the light, Weiss shrouded behind the darkness and the doorway.

Jaune's labored movements came to a halt. The boy taking a readied stance as if assessing his technique. He didn't have his jacket or armor, and instead it was a plain black shirt that hugged his arms and chest. Small traces of sweat and the puff of breath on such a cold night told Weiss all she needed to know. Of course, the others had said Jaune was improving, Weiss had seen a little of it during training.

Still, why was he up this late just to train?

"Shield up. Keep your grip tight. Don't forget to put your front foot forward."

That voice... no, it couldn't be.

But it had to be. It absolutely could be no one else.

Pyrrha's voice emanated from Jaune's scroll on the bench. Jaune clearly knew this, taking the instructions she gave out and applying them in practiced perfect motions. Firm and unyielding, Jaune's sword rendered the air with heavy strikes. So strong in fact, it almost seemed like it forced the wind to retreat backward, away from the blade.

The path of each attack was sure. His motions in sync with Pyrrha's commands with each stance and technique being almost completely true to form. A few errors here and there but each attempt saw Jaune throw his all into it.

She knew he had improved but... wow. Back at Beacon, the boy's lack of confidence had shown in his combat. Often second guessing his attacks and as such relying too much on his defense. He was an opponent no one was concerned about - not when the biggest detriment to his growth was himself. Without the mentality and basic training, he was a nobody, no one worth mentioning.

"Again."

Pyrrha's voice seemed to move his body; and he was swinging again. But throughout it all he was rigid and focused, like he was looking ahead at something. His eyes were not on his hands or feet to see if his movements were proper. Instead those eyes looked ahead and into the dark distance; determined. Like he was seeing an enemy in front of him that Weiss couldn't.

Weiss didn't know how long she'd watched, or why. Clearly there was no invader and it was simply Jaune training that made the noise. She should've just went back to bed. But she didn't, the girl had yet to even move.

She snapped back to reality when Jaune finally stopped, Pyrrha giving him the chance to take a break. But the boy didn't sit, even though it looked like he wanted to. Instead he stood there. His back to her and he let his weapons fall to his sides.

"Jaune... I-I..."

Something caught in Weiss's throat. Pyrrha's voice wasn't confident like it was before... now she sounded uncertain. Afraid. Like she was fighting to say something and for the life of her couldn't get out the words. "I want you to know that I'm happy to be part of your life. I'll always be here for you, Jaune."

Jaune said nothing, didn't even miss a beat. In this quiet night, where the world seemed to stand still and it was only this silent boy and his partner, Jaune Arc said nothing. Like he was used it, like he'd heard it a million and one times. He was back in his stance, the recording automatically rewinding and playing right from the beginning. "Okay Jaune, just like we practiced..."

Oh gods...

There were no tears in his eyes when he turned about, not even one - but his face was conflicted, like a storm of emotions were rummaging through his head, unable to surface. His moves were executed as well as they were before, yet they carried a weight to them now that Weiss hadn't noticed previously.

Why was Jaune doing this to himself?

This couldn't be healthy - no, it _definitely_ wasn't. He was of course training, which was admirable in and of itself. Jaune, if nothing else, was an incredibly hard worker. He had good reason to back at Beacon, and more than enough reason now.

But this? Listening to that recording over and over? The mere sound of Pyrrha's voice had to have been too much for him to handle. Pyrrha's name hadn't even been brought up by them since Yang and she had arrived, and she didn't think that was by accident either.

Should she help him? Or rather, the better question was... could she help him?

A part of her thought she should; knowing all too well how damaging emotional baggage could be. It was like she was watching a man fight with chains on his wrists. The rusted steel refusing to give way and digging into his flesh. And the wounds, especially the emotional ones... what did he think he was accomplishing by doing this?

Did he know what he was doing wasn't good for him? He looked fine that first night at dinner - behaved as normally as he... no. No, that was wrong.

As she thought about it more; Jaune never spoke unless someone prompted him. Otherwise he was much more reserved and quiet. That's not to say he never spoke, but it had dropped to such a degree that Weiss wondered how she hadn't noticed until now. Even Ren talked more than he did, like the two had suddenly switched personalities. He didn't seem unhappy at least; but it felt fostered, like he was trying to be happy instead actually being.

Was this why?

She should just leave, he clearly wanted to be alone... but again, a part of her screamed not to. The logical side of her argued back - what could she really do? Jaune and she were not particularly close; in fact, their level of interaction was probably only second to Blake, due only to how negatively they'd started off.

They were better now. Or at least that's what she assumed. Jaune had stopped his flirting, and Weiss had changed a lot as well. But for each other, what did that mean?

The recording restarted once again, and that was when Weiss decided she could no longer just stand there. Yes, she could have just gone to her room. But to leave this fool here to continue to harm himself? No, she had to stop him. The girl made ready to go, stumbling at the door as her weight swung it wide open.

"Who is there!?" Jaune's voice erupted suddenly, causing Weiss to jump a little. She'd barely had the time to react when a shadow was upon her, a blade pointed her way.

In that brief second behind the pillar, Weiss regretted considering his eyes.

It was cold, like her spine had turned to ice - and suddenly Weiss found that swallowing was incredibly difficult in that moment. That look, that vicious, unforgiving seed in his eyes. That was new.

That... was not Jaune.

"It's me, Jaune." The girl croaked, chiding herself for any fear that had risen despite knowing she was in no danger. Perhaps under the veil of darkness he couldn't see very well, what with him being at the very crux of the moonlight and her in the shadow of the lightless building. His eyes seemed to wane; like he was tired... exhausted even.

"Weiss?" Those eyes reverted to normal instantly, and he lowered his weapon right away. "S-sorry..."

"Its fine."

There was silence between them for a second, and throughout it Weiss warred with herself. Hadn't she just worked up the courage to confront him? Well what was she waiting for? She didn't know if he'd say something or not, or even could. He'd caught her red-handed spying on him. He didn't seem or sound angry; but of course, Jaune was the type to find himself at fault for things that clearly weren't.

"- always be there for you, Jau -"

He closed his scroll and Weiss found the means to look at him again. She wasn't sure if it was good that he wasn't looking at her. All she knew was that she probably couldn't look into such tormented eyes again.

"You... saw all of that?" He asked. Weiss would have given him an answer, but seconds had passed and she was sure he already knew. Even so, this was her chance, right? She had to know - she had to know why Jaune was out here torturing himself like this.

"Why? Why do you do it?"

"To get stronger."

His answer was too quick, too sure. He was lying. And if he had the audacity to lie to her face, most likely knowing she wouldn't believe him...

Then that meant he didn't trust her enough to tell her the truth.

Which made sense, she supposed. After all, she and Jaune weren't very close. So of course, he wouldn't trust her listening to the truth. It was logical, it made perfect sense.

And it bothered her... more than she thought it would.

"You stay up in the middle of the night, after spending the whole day prior training mind you," Weiss placed her hands on her hips, forcing him to pay attention, "And you watch her again and again. How long have you been doing this?"

Jaune sighed, his hand running over his forehead. "... just go back to bed Weiss. Its nothing you need to worry about." Jaune attempted a smile... attempted. It wasn't lost on Weiss, she knew all too well what a dishonest smile looked like. And it infuriated her that Jaune would just lie to her face like this. Well if he wasn't going to be honest, then why was she wasting her time with him?

Yet Weiss's feet did not move, just looking at the boy's back as he went back into the courtyard. His scroll in hand, intent on continuing but hadn't started.

He was waiting for her to leave. He didn't want her to be around.

He plans to keep going? Fire ignited in Weiss, and her fingers curled into fists as she stormed up behind him. And before he could say anything, she snatched the scroll out of his hand.

"Wh- what are you-!?"

"You have to stop! You can't keep listening to this!" Weiss snapped, the scroll held behind her as furious icy orbs grilled into ocean blues.

"Give it back." Jaune lunged for it.

But Weiss was having none of it. Her aura flared and in just a second a giant steel arm came between her and the boy. Her ethereal Knight appeared before them, ensuring Jaune could not get to her. Weiss keeping his scroll out of reach. Jaune grimaced, looking up at the Knight before looking back at her. "Why do you even care?"

Had she not conjured her Knight, Weiss might've slapped him. That he dared to question her motives when it was clear why she was doing it. The fool - it was only proof that what he was doing was self-destructive.

"Because you're my friend, Jaune. In the past, you may have been a nuisance, and I may have been a jerk, but you are my friend. I'm not going to just stand by while you're hurting yourself watching these recordings!"

That only seemed to aggravate Jaune more, stepping back but not removing his eyes from her. Weiss thought she'd felt shaken before, but now... now Jaune's eyes were filled with something else. Pure, focused fury directed squarely at her.

"Give it back. Now." The boy seemed to fight his snarl, his teeth visibly grinding together. Weiss never thought she could see so much rage in a man. Especially not Jaune. It wasn't like Yang, who was much like a active volcano when it came to her anger.

This was darker, more unpredictable.

But she wasn't backing down. She'd gotten this far, she'd open Jaune's eyes to this foolishness.

"I'm doing this for your own good, Jaune. I'm baffled no one else did anything about this." And that begged the question; did Ruby and the others even know? It was possible they didn't, but considering how easily she'd stumbled on Jaune, someone had to know about his late-night training. And if so, had they talked to him? Had they said he needed to stop?

"Because it's none of their business. Neither is it yours."

She couldn't let this be. Jaune was hurting himself; and he didn't even realize it. He'd be angry, but he'd get over it and thank her later. Taking the scroll in both hands, she began to squeeze with all her might trying to snap it in half.

"IT'S ALL I HAVE LEFT OF HER!"

Weiss paused, but only for a second before resuming. He was wrong, he had her memories, all the time they spent together. And those weren't nearly as self-harming. This scroll... this scroll was simply a physical reminder of what he'd lost. A crutch to something that was never coming back. It was an embodiment of false hope.

"Please Weiss! It's all that matters to me!" The plea in his voice made Weiss's heart sink. Yet it fueled her anger even more. All that mattered, this stupid recording? Did this fool not realize what else he had!?

Or did he just not care?

"Weiss, I am warning you!" The boy brandished his sword, pointing it at her as he had before. Gone were the pleas, there was no regret to be followed. This time he did point it at her, Weiss Schnee, his friend. The implied threat, and the clear intent behind it...

For a damn scroll.

It was already doing so much damage to him. Weiss never thought she'd see the day that Jaune would draw his sword on her; but was she allowed to be angry? She forcibly kept him back with her conjured knight, keeping something he clearly treasured away from him. But it was best for him, he just didn't realize it.

Was this at all different to what her father did to her?

No. Maybe she didn't have the right to be angry. But she still was, she couldn't - didn't want to deny that.

Weiss met his glare; and he looked unwavered. His blade visibly shook, like he was warring with himself over what to do. Like he didn't want to fight her, but would if it came down to it. Her words didn't matter to him. She was trying to help... and he didn't even care.

"Jaune, what exactly are you trying to accomplish listening to this?"

"I have to get stronger. That's why. I need to make sure we don't lose anyone again."

"Then rely on the others, ask them to help you. Not this... this..." Weiss could only shake her head, "We're all in this together, so watching these recordings... it's not going to help. It'll only hurt you."

"That's all I feel anyway."

 _W... what?_ The words hit Weiss like... she didn't even have anything she could compare that to! Weiss was reminded instantly of her father. The sting of her cheek. It hurt yes, but it was nothing compared to the thought of her father harming her.

The acknowledgement of it. The consciousness of his pain, and the clear disregard of it like it didn't matter. He didn't seem to care about his well-being, like he was walking this self-destructive path and knowing it. He wasn't thinking about anything else, or anyone else. She could see it in his eyes.

Nora, Ren, Ruby, Yang... herself... what were they compared to Pyrrha? Or rather, a pale lifeless recording of Pyrrha.

Jaune wasted no time getting between her and her Knight and snatching the scroll back. "We're not friends, we never were. I was an annoyance to you and you were a little cold to me. That's it. There is nothing more. So don't act like you've suddenly got some right to decide what's good for me."

Though Weiss defiantly glared back at him, she didn't say anything. Even as he walked off, she could help but feel angry that he didn't want her to help. "I appreciate you trying to help me... it means a lot," he said finally, "But I don't need your help or the others. Just leave me alone, okay?"

He disappeared into the house, leaving it open for her as he disappeared.

And then it was just Weiss.

Her body was heated; from the argument, from the anger. And only now that the source of those feelings was gone did Weiss feel the cold brush of air against her legs. It was almost silly, walking out here in her nightgown and slippers to bicker with someone she honestly shouldn't care about. What stock did Weiss Schnee really have in Jaune Arc of all people?

It was so ironic it made that anger come back. Yet she could only smile that empty, sad smile.

In the beginning, it was Jaune who reached out to her and she who had been cold. For obvious reasons but still...

She never thought that she would be the one reaching, and he the one pushing her away.

And that hurt... she wished she could deny it. But it did.

It hurt that he didn't trust her. It hurt that he did not consider her a friend after all they'd been through. It hurt that he seemed to prefer the mere image of a dead woman than the presence and love of his friends.

 _Damn it._

* * *

Weiss found him again the next night.

She sat by the door this time, her hands resting in her lap as her blue eyes watched over him. Pyrrha's teachings spoke to him just like before, and he trained adamantly.

Whether the others had noticed how awkward it was between them earlier that day or not Weiss didn't bother thinking about. All she knew was she couldn't get her mind off him since then. Not since she'd returned to her room, pacing the floor before finding the means to lie down. Not through the night as those thoughts continued to plague her mind and certainly not now, where she found herself in the same situation once more.

But that was why she was here again.

To say what she needed to say.

He'd been at it for nearly an hour; which was impressive. It hadn't taken him long to notice she was there, but actively avoided eye contact with her. Weiss had to wonder if he was still angry. No, perhaps not. Jaune didn't seem the type.

But of course, how would she know that? He was much different now, as she'd come to realize.

She'd asked herself that same question this morning, when they'd happened to be sitting next to one another during breakfast. Occasionally she'd look at him through the corner of her eye, but he was either eating or listening to someone else talking. She didn't know if he'd snuck a glance at her.

And that raised a question... what did she really know about him?

He was a flirt. Or at the very least, he'd tried to be. He was hopelessly incompetent at fighting at least at the time and -

And that was it.

Heck, Weiss knew Nora and Ren better simply by their stories. They would talk about some of their past occasionally; they were homeless and lived outside the walls together and so depended on one another to survive. There were hard times and good times, and she was sure they had their secrets.

Nora's favorite color was pink, her favorite food was pancakes. Ren liked green, was very patient and reserved, liked cooking and meditated regularly in the early morning. And of course, Weiss never would have been able to live with her teammates if she hadn't gotten to know them. Ruby's favorite food were strawberries despite her crazy obsession with sweets and she preferred sleeping on her side. Yang liked boy bands and clubs, and she'd never had a boyfriend despite all her dirty jokes. Blake preferred to read in the dark and tended to listen to conversation in tandem with reading.

But Jaune, what was his favorite color? What was his favorite food? What were his likes and dislikes? What did he aspire for?

Weiss knew none of that.

And she felt like in that moment where she was the one physically closest to him... that Jaune Arc was far from her understanding. A mystery.

Looking at him again, she saw his muscles tighten as he brought the sword back to a neutral position. He really had gotten better. He looked like a real Huntsman-in-training, honing his technique and seeking self-betterment. Not unlike Weiss herself.

Why did he train? Why did such an incompetent man want to become a Huntsman? She couldn't claim to help him, if she didn't at least understand him.

Jaune had taken a break, silencing his scroll as he rubbed a free head over his forehead. If she had a chance, then this was it.

Her heels clacked on cobblestone as she approached him, the boy now sitting on the bench and leaning back. Weiss sat at the far end of the bench, giving him space.

And then it was quiet.

For a few minutes they didn't say anything, instead all Weiss heard was him taking in the cool air through his nose. It was just the two of them; in this same small world that happened to be standing still. Two friends - two strangers. Funny how things turned out.

The girl sighed. Here went nothing.

"I won't say I'm wrong."

 _Great start, Weiss..._

She didn't look at him, so she was unsure if he was even listening. But he didn't respond either, and this close, he had no choice but to hear what she said. It was best to keep going.

"I don't think it's healthy for you to be doing this, especially every night. Maybe you think it's helping you, and in some ways, it probably is..." Weiss then did look at him, and her heart lurched when she found his darker blue eyes were on her, "But it will destroy you in the long run. I think you know that."

His gaze faltered but still he said nothing. But Weiss wanted his response, wanted him to say something. Instead he was silent, as if he knew she had something more to say. He wasn't wrong.

"I will say, that I'm very sorry."

His eyes widened.

"It was wrong of me to try and break your scroll. It was wrong of me to force my opinion on you without even considering how you felt. I thought I had, but..."

But she hadn't. Something she'd realized too late to stop him from walking away. Weiss hadn't found sleep the night after their argument, her heart was cold like the tea she'd left on the table. Maybe she didn't like it, but she didn't know Jaune well enough to give him a life lesson. He'd made it this far, hadn't he? Shortly after Pyrrha's death, he'd gotten himself back together and joined Ruby on her quest to find the truth.

That took strength, that took resolve. Jaune was stronger than Weiss assumed. And she truly respected that.

"I will point out however, that you were very wrong about something." The girl hesitated as her hand touched Jaune's on the cold bench. But her will persisted - fingers twining around Jaune's.

"I _am_ your friend."

It wasn't empty this time. She wanted him to know she was serious. She didn't dare turn away, and her clear message was that he was not to look away either. She hoped he would see it, to see that she was reaching out to him. That she wanted him to reach back.

"We weren't before, and we weren't when Beacon fell; we never even spoke to each other in all the time between then and yesterday... but we can be now. Or at least, I want us to be."

She gripped his hand tighter, hoping to feel him squeeze back. "I want you to be able to trust me. Trust all of us. When you try to hide your suffering, when you try to go it alone... you tear yourself apart. We all need support. And everyone here cares about you, even if you might not think so."

Looking at the deep dark sky, for the first time in a while Pyrrha came to Weiss's mind. When she'd gotten the news it... she hadn't wanted to deal with it. In time she'd come to terms with it, but she'd never actually given thought to the girl after so long. "I wasn't close with Pyrrha, and I guess I based my actions last night on what I knew of her. I never considered how close you were with her. So, I have no idea what it feels like to be without her..."

She hoped Jaune wouldn't leave. The mere mention of Pyrrha's name seemed to make his hand quiver. But if he did try to go, she would keep him here. Squeeze his hand tighter and make it clear he would not get away, not while she was trying to reach out to him.

"It doesn't have to be now, or tomorrow, or next week or even a few months from now. But please..." She made it clear as she looked in his eyes, "Don't let Pyrrha's memory be nothing but pain for you. It'll turn into resentment sooner or later, and I know you would never want that."

Slowly Weiss's fingers uncurled, drawing away from Jaune. "Just a little at a time. Letting go doesn't mean forgetting. It means letting yourself be freed of your suffering. Pyrrha would want you to be happy, and as her partner, you are honor bound to adhere to that wish. Aren't you?"

The boy turned his gaze unto the courtyard, those same sad eyes falling to his feet as their hands finally split. Once more, he said nothing, but Weiss began to realize that this didn't mean he didn't care or wasn't listening.

Jaune had changed.

But he was still Jaune.

That dorky bumbling noodle was still there; buried under this cold, silent warrior. Weiss hoped the day would come when she'd see that side of him return, maybe by then she'd understand him better.

It didn't seem like he'd say anything. But Weiss said what needed to be said, she'd reached out.

Was he really not going to respond? To confirm that he heard her, to reach back to her as he'd done before? Like at the dance, when he'd given Neptune the courage to come talk to her. That night had been miserable, and his rejection had certainly shot her pride. So much that she didn't even want to dance and barely managed to drown her sulking by watching everyone else have fun.

But as she'd come to learn, Neptune was anxious about taking her. And it had been Jaune to push him to be brave, and it became a wonderful night. Dancing with him, dancing with her friends, laughing as Ruby struggled to stay mobile in her heels. The dance had become a memory she'd always be able to fondly look back on.

That day, though Jaune might not have realized it, he had reached a friendly hand out to her. He'd told Weiss she was more to him than just someone he wanted to ask out, he cared about her.

But she'd never followed up, she'd never thanked him or showed her appreciation before Beacon had fallen.

She wanted to try now. As he had helped her, Weiss wanted to help him.

She just wanted a sign. An indication that it was working. If he could show her that, then they would finally be on the same ground. Something could be built from there.

When several minutes had passed, Weiss sighed dejectedly. She should've figured it wouldn't be so easy. Why had she been so foolish to think otherwise? Why would Jaune ever bother to trust her and take her words to heart? Too much time had passed, and too much had changed for Jaune to consider her a friend.

Standing up the girl gave him only a few seconds more and she fought down any tears that threatened to surface. It had been fruitless after all. She tried but it was clear there was a wall that Jaune refused to take down for her.

The girl began to leave, hoping to get away as fast as she could before -

A hand grabbed her wrist.

Placing her foot back down, the young woman turned to face her captor. Jaune was looking at her and his eyes were much different now. Soft. Inviting.

"I have seven sisters... did you know that?"

"Jaune...?" Weiss breath caught in her throat and the gentle wind brushed over her wet eyes.

"Two younger, four older, I'm one of the twins." He gently pulled her back, taking his seat back on the bench and Weiss with him, "I guess I picked up a lot of my girly traits from them, which is weird since most of them are really boyish. Kind of unfair - sometimes I wonder if it was all a part of my parents' plan to humiliate their only son."

He ran his hand through his hair, a small smile on his face. It wasn't weak, or forced. It was that natural, goofy smile she'd seen him give Ruby, Yang, and all the others before. A smile for her now.

"I... never would have guessed." Weiss chuckled a little. Seven sisters, a literal litter. Weiss always thought she managed enough with one older and one younger, it always seemed like the right amount. So she and Jaune were the middle children, were they?

She wondered what his family was like. With how much Ruby and Yang loved him, she had to wonder just how much his sisters loved him.

He went on to talk about them a little. Weiss caught a few details here and there. Stories of Jaune getting up early in the mornings to make breakfast, carrying two screaming toddlers in his arms while his older siblings bickered or otherwise enjoyed his suffering. She could only imagine that kind of hell. Likening it only to how often she'd had to drag Ruby and Yang out of bed and force them to get ready for class. But with seven? Oh no, it had to be a total nightmare.

She couldn't help but laugh.

Weiss didn't know how long they'd talked, only that the more they did, the more open Jaune seemed. The cool night slipped away from her, too focused on the humiliating tale of one family vacation. But he wasn't the only one to tell stories, Weiss had even dared to tell him some tales she'd told her team.

It was the first time in a long time she'd heard such a genuine laugh from him. It was a wonderful laugh, one that to her surprise, left her feeling warm in her chest. It felt... good, it felt good to hear him laugh.

It felt good to laugh with him.

* * *

That Weiss happened upon Jaune one night a few days later was coincidental.

Another day of training, another sleepless night, another cup of tea. Peppermint, not like Klein's, but it would do the trick.

The heiress leaned at the door, the boy had just arrived to the courtyard, getting his sword and shield ready as he worked out his shoulder.

Weiss watched him for a moment, the waft of cool breeze washing over her. She almost felt like a creeper, having already followed him out here twice. But she was glad for it this time.

Jaune had taken out his scroll and opened it up. But then he stopped, and with his back to her she couldn't see his face. But she didn't need to.

For before it could even play, the knight closed the scroll up and put it back in his pocket.

* * *

 **This is a oneshot that me and several others were freewriting in the Discord group I'm part of. And I took it upon myself to write it in full.**

 **It can be interpreted as a romance, but the point of this oneshot was Friendship. Most people focus too much on romance where friendship is find can be just as heartwarming and interesting. not a knock on romance lovers of course but platonic love is just as important to portray.**

 **Alrighty, that's it from me for now. Questions? PM me.**

 **Otherwise, stay awesome.**

 **ISA**


End file.
